Awaken Me
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: What would happen if Alice and Emmett were to fall in love? And if Rosalie were to turn to Edward for comfort, would they learn something new about each other? I apologise for the bad summary! I promise the story is much better! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! This is just a random idea I got one so I hope you enjoy it! Please review well!**

**Also, please read 'Turn That Frown Upside Down Cullen Style' and 'Matthew Hale' which I also wrote! Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I did not create Twilight or its amazing characters!**

**This is from Alice's point of view. Happy reading!**

**A vision:**

"Alice, I love you," he told me. "Wow...I never thought about us this way honey, but I feel the same way too," I smiled up at him. "You're the only person I've ever loved," he told me. "You're the only person I've ever truly loved," I smiled and kissed him.

It was unlike anything I've ever felt before. When his lips met mine there was an electric current in between us. I felt like my lips were on fire; I felt a passion that I had never felt before. Our tongues danced with each others as our lips touched off of each other. His hands slipped down to my blouse, opening up the buttons. My hands slipped down to his belt as I began to undoing it.

He took his lips away from mine; looked me straight into the eyes, full of life, and love. His eyes had a flaming tint to the gold. "I love you Alice," he told me. "I love you too Emmett," I replied. "Alice?" somebody called, "Alice?" I heard again. "Are you having another vision?" the voice asked. It was Emmett.

"Huh?" I said dazed. Oh, it was only a vision, which meant that it was going to happen eventually. "Oh God! Oh no! That can't be! I love Jasper! Not Emmett! Oh NO NO NO NO!" I thought to myself. I couldn't accept it. I couldn't get the vision of me with Emmett out of my head. It disgusted me. I had absolutely no feelings for Emmett! Yuck! Ewe!

"Alice, are you ok?!" Emmett asked laughing. "I'm fine," I told him getting up quickly. "Alice?" he laughed. "What Emmett?!" I said finally plucking up the courage to look at him. I saw him in a different light, he looked great! NO! Alice stop thinking like that! You love Jasper not Emmett!

I couldn't believe that I felt that way. I had to get out.

I ran up to my room and shut the door. I didn't want to go out in case I saw Emmett. What was I thinking!? I knew that it wouldn't happen so why was I having visions? I loved Jasper and he loved Rosalie so why was I having visions? Ugh!

There was a knock on my door after about an hour. "Alice are you in there?" Esme asked. I opened the door. "Emmett said that you seemed a bit freaked about a vision you saw earlier, are you ok?" she asked. "Oh I'm ok, it wasn't a bad vision...it was just...weird," I said unable to hide my disgust. "Anything you wish to discuss?" she asked me. "No," I said quickly. "Okay then, we are all going out shopping, would you like to come?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "Okay then, I'll see you later!" she smiled and walked away. I waited until I heard them all leaving. Then I went into the living room and sat down and turned on the TV to try and distract myself.

"Hey stranger!" a male voice said. Oh my God! It was Emmett! Oh no! He came over and sat beside me. I pushed slightly to the left. "Are you ok Alice? You're acting really strangely," he asked. "I'm fine," I said.

He looked down at me. "You sure?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, neither of us could break the stare for a while. "Um...yeah I'm ok!" I said looking away quickly. "Alice," he began whilst taking my hand, "Are you ok? You seem really shook," he laughed. "I'm ok," I said smiling at him. I couldn't help it; I got this funny sensation in my stomach.

"I've got to go," I said laughing nervously. "Alice," he called but I ran away quickly. Why am I feeling this way, since that vision early I've been seeing him differently. I couldn't, I loved Jasper. I went over to Bella's house. I climbed into her window. "Hey Bella!" I greeted. "Hey Alice," she greeted seeming startled. "Sorry if I shocked you," I said glumly. "Are you ok Alice?" she asked.

"Strange visions..." I told her. "Oh," she replied, perhaps not knowing what to say. "I saw myself with a guy...passionately and we were really in love, but he wasn't Jasper," I told her. "I'm so sorry Alice," she told me. "I don't know why, I still love Jasper but I see this person in a new light, I certainly don't love him...he just seems different," I told her.

"Well, you shouldn't really have a problem if you love Jasper; you can look at other guys you know...just as long as you don't get with them you shouldn't feel bad..." she told me. "This was a vision Bella...it will happen...but I love Jasper so much...I don't think I would let something like that happen...but the feeling I got when with him," I moaned. "Alice, if you love Jasper enough you can change the future.

"I guess you're right, it's just the guy who I saw myself with, I really can't see myself loving him. When I envisioned myself with him I was disgusted with myself." "Alice, I know you and you're stubborn, if you don't want to do something you will not do it, you'll be ok," she smiled. "Thanks Bella, well I better get back home," "Bye Alice," "See you Bella," I greeted.

After a while I left Bella's house and went home. I thought that I should be ok around him; if I loved Jasper then I had nothing to worry about. Bella was right; I could prevent it from happening.

By the time I got back everything seemed normal. Everyone was in the living room and was watching a baseball match, except Jasper, so I had nothing to worry about.

I walked in, "Hey Alice!" Emmett greeted. "Hey you!" I replied cheerfully. Damn it! I wanted to keep distant. He got up off the couch and walked over towards me, "I'm glad you've cheered up!" he smiled and he hugged me.

_This is so nice, _I thought to myself cuddling him. _What?! Oh no! _ I thought again, "Get off!" I exclaimed pushing him away. Then everything blacked out. "Alice!" I heard Emmett roar.

"Alice, I don't know why I didn't see it sooner," Emmett smiled caressing my face. I could feel an electric current between us, waves of it coming from his body. "All the time we've wasted, but at least we have each other for eternity," I smiled. "Oh Alice I love you," he smiled. "I love you too Emmett," I smiled back kissing him.

From the moment his lips met mine there was an even stronger electric current; I felt a passion that I had never felt before. I felt truly happy. Then he pulled away. "Please no!" I shouted after him as he walked away. "Please no! NO!" I screamed after him. Then my vision disappeared.

"Alice?" Emmett said softly, "Emmett?" I replied looking into his worried eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Me? It's just a vision!" I chuckled nervously. Then I looked over at Edward who looked both amused but distraught at the same time.

I looked up at Emmett. That electric current that I felt during my visions was there lightly now. I looked into his eyes and his beautiful smile and I smiled back. "Get her up Emmett," Edward ordered. "Alice what have you been seeing honey?" Esme asked. "It's something she may not want to discuss," he told her.

"Alice can I speak to you alone?" he asked. "Fine," I sighed. "We'll leave you alone," Esme smiled. Then they walked out; I didn't say a word, I was too humiliated.

After about two minutes Edward turned around, "You and Emmett!?" Edward broke down laughing. "I don't know what you're talking about!?" I insisted. "Alice I saw your vision and I read your mind, you love him," he smiled a little more sympathetically.

"No Edward I don't!" I began to cry. "Then why have those visions and start feeling what you feel in those?" Edward asked sitting down putting his arms around me. "I love Jasper," I told him. "But you love Emmett more?" he asked.

"I got one vision, it doesn't mean anything!" I insisted. "Alice, you should stay with Jasper. Too many people are at risk of being hurt..." "I know Edward, it probably just a passing thing..." I said. "Just don't do anything stupid Alice," "I won't Edward," "That's ok so," he smiled playing with my hair.

Then he walked out and Emmett was the first one to walk in... "So are you ok now?" he asked sitting beside me putting his arm around me. "Yeah," I said cuddling into him. Perhaps if I was to act normally around him I could stay without him. I still got that electric current when we touched; I guessed it was something I'd have to get used to.

That day I learned something new. One, Edward was annoying, two, Emmett was important to me and three I was uncontrollably and unwillingly in love with him.

**Well peoples, I hope you enjoyed that. I have exams in school so I won't be able to update as quickly as I usually do. I will be updating soon! Bye peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! Thank you for the kind reviews so far! I hope you like my idea of Alice and Emmett being together! Personally I think the pairings are perfect already but I thought I could have fun with Alice and Emmett! Once again this is from Alice's point of view. Happy reading! :D**

**Confessions:**

I knew that I loved Emmett but I knew that I had to keep it quiet; I knew that I couldn't hurt Jasper and Rosalie. I wanted to spend time with Emmett because I couldn't go on without him but I knew that he wouldn't feel the same way.

Jasper and I were sitting down watching TV one day. He had his arms around me and we weren't really talking much. "Alice are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Are you sure, I can sense your feelings, you seem really down...especially when you're around me," "Jasper! I love you! Why wouldn't I be happy around you!?"

"I don't know, it just feels like...you're not exactly here...when I kiss you, you don't feel the way you used to," he said glumly. "Jazz, I have been preoccupied lately...you're right about that but I don't love you any less that I ever did..." "Are you sure Alice? I just want you to be happy," he said.

"Jasper, I am truly happy," I lied. I couldn't face hurting him; I loved him, I really did but there was just something about Emmett... "Well, if you need to talk then just do," he smiled kissing me. I did feel something, but I just didn't feel for him as strongly as I did about Emmett...

"I'm just going over to Bella's for a while," I said to him. "Oh...ok," he said and he said no more. I didn't intend going to Bella's, I just needed some time alone to think. I decided to take a walk in the forest. I knew I'd meet no one there.

I walked on for hours and hours as it got darker and darker and it still didn't help me get rid of this bad mood. I would never be truly be happy without Emmett but I could be happy with Jasper; I just didn't know what to do.

"Hey Alice?" a voice behind me called softly. "Hey Emmett," I said glumly trying not to look at him but picking up an electric current anyway. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah," I replied shakily. "Alice, I know you so well, you can't fool me, tell me what's up...please?" he smiled. "I...I can't..." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Alice...is it these recent visions you've been having?" he asked. "Yes," I admitted. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" he asked wiping the tears away from my face, they electric current seemed so much stronger now.

"I feel like I should talk to someone but I'd feel like a fool if I spoke about it..." "Alice, you are a fool so spill your heart out!" he laughed. "Well thanks!" I exclaimed. "Alice, can I help in any way?" he asked. "No, thank you but no. I need to speak with Edward..." I told him. "Ok so..."

After speaking with Emmett I knew that I really had to speak with Edward. "Edward?" I asked. "Yeah," he replied. "You know the way that you read my mind and say my visions?" I asked. "Yeah?" "I was wondering would you read his mind and see if he feels anything for me."

"Alice... don't tell him anything! You'll hurt too many people will get hurt!" Edward exclaimed. "I'm not going to say anything! I just want to make sure that those visions don't happen," "Fine, I'll try, but I can't guarantee I'll get anything."

A few days passed and I could see Edward eying up Emmett trying to read his mind. After what seemed like an age Edward finally told me. "Edward, how does he feel?" "I'm sorry Alice; he doesn't feel the same way." When he told me that I felt crushed; I blocked him from my mind.

"Oh...well that's good..." I faked a smile. "Well, you've nothing to worry about do you?" "No," I faked a smile again. I needed to get out of the house. I ran back into the forest to be alone; I went to the meadow.

When I got there I got a fright; I wasn't alone. I looked in the middle and I saw a distraught looking face, like my own. "Emmett?" I asked in shock. "Hey Alice; are you ok?" he asked glumly. "Not really..." "Do you need to talk?" he asked. "I can't," I said sitting down beside him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. "I'm a swine Alice, I know that I love Rosalie but there's someone else..." he said sadly. "Same trouble," I smiled at him slightly. "Alice, I love her so much and I don't know how to be without her..." "I can't survive without him Emmett..."

I asked Edward to read his mind to see if he felt the same way as I did, he told me that he didn't," I said with a tear coming from my right eye. "Same happened to me," he said taking my hand holding it in his. The electric current sparked up between us. It was like waves of it were coming from his body and hitting into me; this was strong, even stronger that my visions.

Then, suddenly a thought came into my mind. What if Edward had lied to protect the family? Did Emmett love me too? "Emmett, if you were that guy that I liked and I told you, would you think any less of me?" "No, I would admire your honesty...and laugh," he smiled.

"Emmett," I began to say but then stopped. "I couldn't imagine hurting Jasper...it would be so cruel. Although, he knows that I'm unhappy at the moment; he can sense it, I just avoid Emmett when Jasper is around. If I did leave him for Emmett and was happy...would he prefer it? I just didn't know what to do.

"Alice...if you love somebody...let them know...if he doesn't feel the same way then I guess...he's a fool," he said tightening his clutch on my hand. "He's in love and married. How am I supposed to sleep at night if I break her heart?"

"Alice just tell him! Any guy would be lucky to have you!" he roared looking deeply into my eyes. Then things just happened. "Emmett..." I began again but he interrupted. "Alice shush," he said gingerly putting his index finger up to my mouth to stop me from talking.

"I love you Emmett..." I sobbed. "I love you too!" he smiled. Then he moved closer to me, closer and closer, tension building up, and the electric current getting stronger and stronger. Then he kissed me.

It was the most gentle, most passionate kiss I've ever had. He put his hand up to my face, caressing it gently. Our lips danced with one another's in perfect unison. I could've stayed there forever; escaping from the hatred of the world.

Then he pulled his lips away from mine. "Wow..." he smiled looking into my eyes. The electric current that I felt between us was out of control. I had never felt anything stronger. I sighed, "Emmett, what do we do now?" "Keep things quiet," he suggested. "Maybe for the time being..." I told him.

I didn't know what to feel; I knew that I loved Emmett, I knew that he loved me back, I knew that we wouldn't be truly happy without each other but I also knew that we would be crushed if we hurt the two people we loved; and that loved and trusted us...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! Thanks for the kind reviews so far! Please go to my profile and see my other stories and please review...and read obviously! Thanks for reading this and please review. This again is from Alice's point of view. Happy reading!**

**Secrets:**

Wow, I couldn't believe that Emmett felt the same way! I was in disbelief. When we kissed it was nothing like the visions; it was truly wonderful. Emmett and I avoided each other when Jasper was around; just in case we felt any feelings for each other.

One day when Jasper was out hunting I hung out with Emmett in his room. We were just lying around chatting about random stuff; I still got that electric current anytime I was near him. That's why we avoided each other when Jasper was around.

"Alice, I'm sorry about all of this," he said. It was a strange thing for Emmett, apologising; it reminded me of Edward in a way, being guilty when he didn't do anything wrong. "Why are you sorry!? You've no reason to be sorry!" I insisted. "I've made things so awkward; you can't be in the same room with the whole family because of me!"

"That's not your fault!" I sat up on the sofa. "Alice, I should be strong enough to resist you but I'm not," he said sadly. "I predicted that this would happen Emmett, I should've been able to stop you and I from letting this happen! It's not your fault it's mine!" I cried.

Then I started to cry even harder, "Alice honey," he said softly holding me up to him. "I never knew that you could be so deep," I said smiling up at him. "I guess you bring out the best in me," he chuckled stroking my hair softly with his large hands.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He leaned his face in closer and closer and closer until his lips met mine. The electric current between us flared. I tried to pull back from his advances but my body wouldn't let me. My heart wanted me to pull back but my head and body said no.

His hand was gingerly slipping down my blouse as he began undoing the buttons. I copied his actions on his shirt. For what seemed like an eternity he held me with his strong grasp into him; my lips were on fire. Our lips danced together like two skilful ballet dancers; each movement being as gentle and graceful as the next.

His hand was caressing my face up and down gently. The way we made love was nothing like my visions or the way I've ever felt when with Jasper. This was true love; I felt like I was on fire. Although the coolness of his body on mine; perhaps the coolness of my body on his kept us going.

Then he pulled his lips away from mine, he gently set me down and looked into my eyes. I looked at him, there was a flame burning in that tint of gold. The way he smiled at me was like in my vision. This was what true love was, yet we couldn't be together.

I couldn't endure the feeling of hurting Jasper. The look that I could imagine, the expression on his face if I told him that I loved Emmett; it was something that truly hurt.

Yet I would have to slave through eternity without Emmett; I was torn between what to do. I felt so guilty after what I've just done; it tore me inside to think that I've deceived Jasper. Yet party of me was happy I did. I guess that was why I was feeling so consumed by guilt.

"Alice?" Emmett asked. "Huh?" I replied in mid thought. "Are you ok?" he asked. "No Emmett, I can't be happy if I'm not with you, but I also can't be happy if I'm hurting Jasper; what am I to do Emmett?" I sighed heavily.

"Couldn't you have both?" he asked. "How?" I asked him. "If you and I were together and we don't tell Jasper. We can-not think about us when we're near Edward and Jasper will notice you're happier but he won't know why..." It was an excellent idea but I couldn't go through with it.

"Emmett, I can't do that," I told him speaking softly. "I love Jasper too much to hurt him. Perhaps maybe we should just be best friends?" I asked him. "How Alice; after what we've been through together you think that we can just go back to being friends?" he asked looking hurt.

"Emmett, can you imagine how they'd feel if they found out about us? They'd be crushed; I know you love Rose like I love Jasper... can you imagine dumping this on her?" I asked. "No...But I have to be with you; they'd get used to it," he said sounding panicked.

"Emmett, let's just be friends, I can't tell Jasper about this," I told him. I saw a tear coming from his right eyes. He managed to keep them back. "Alice I need you please?" "Emmett; is there any point in hurting them? Edward was right...this will break up the family..."

"How does he know apart from my telling him?" "He saw one of my visions of you and I being together," I told him. "That's none of his business!" Emmett said leaping up off the sofa and throwing the nearest object he could lay his hands on at the wall. "Emmett please calm down!" I cried.

"Alice how can I go on without you!?" "Emmett! Please calm down! I want to be with you too!" I cried. "Then be with me then!" he said catching another object, a baseball this time; throwing it with so much force that it went through the wall.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Everything ok in there?" a male voice asked; damn it! It was Carlisle. "Yes!"I replied trying to sound happy. "I heard a band and shouting; what's going on?" he asked. Emmett opened the door. "Sorry Carlisle; it's a vision that she had. She's being all drama queen about it and I'm trying to tell her to calm down.

"Ok," Carlisle smiled. "Alice, if you need to talk you come to me honey ok?" he smiled winking at me. Then suddenly I wondered if he knew something wasn't right. "Thanks," I smiled and I leaped up off the couch and walked out after Carlisle had left.

"Alice we need to sort this out..." he said. "Emmett, can we just talk about this another time? Please?" I asked him softly. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, his glare seemed to soften into a look of sadness and upset. "Ok then," he said. I walked out feeling guilty.

I had messed up so much. No matter what I did somebody was going to get hurt. If I didn't be with Emmett I was going hurt he and I, if I left Jasper for him then Rosalie and Jasper would be hurt. I just didn't know what to do.

A part of me felt that Emmett didn't understand the gravity of the situation. I knew how much Jasper would be hurt; I knewhow much Jasper loved me, the same amount as Rose loved Emmett. I just don't think he knows it.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Although I don't think it was the best with all the arguing and that. The next one will be from Emmett's point of view so it will be better! Please review! Thanks! Bye peoples!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peoples! Thank you so much for the kind reviews so far! :D Well, this chapter is from Emmett's point of view. I'm sorry if that annoys you but I thought the story would be more realistic if we could get Emmett's prospective. Well, please go into my profile and read my other stories! I hope you enjoy this! Happy reading!**

**Learning a lesson:**

I don't know what the hell is going on! One minute Alice and I are talking about life and then we made love like I had never felt before. Any time I touch her or be any way near her I felt a strong electric current. When we made love it was nothing like I've ever felt before. I loved Rosalie, sure, but this is different...

I don't understand why Alice and I can't be together in the secret...it's not like we'd ever hurt anyone if nobody knows; and we would both be happy. She said we would hurt people! How the hell would we?! I just needed to be with her!

She said that we'd talk about things another time. What did that mean? Would she want to be with me? Or not? I wish I knew; the suspense was killing me.

"Alice?" I asked her one day when we were alone in the room. "Yes Emmett," she smiled awkwardly. Or in other words beautifully. "I was wondering could we have that talk." "Emmett, I really want to talk too but I need a little more time to think things true," "Alice, I love you, what's there to think about? Why can't we just be together?"

"Emmett, think about the situation more deeply, I know you're not the deep thinking type but please try. I really need some more time, please?" she asked so innocently I didn't have the heart to argue. "Fine then," I sighed but gave her a friendly smile to show her that there were no hard feelings.

"Thanks Emmett," she smiled leaning up towards me as I was leaning down towards her to kiss her. Then we realised what was happening and pulled back and cleared our throats in embarrassment. "Um...I'll see you later Emmett," she smiled but didn't look me in the eyes and walked off.

I knew that she loved me; at least I had that. I threw myself onto the couch and started watching TV. I put on a baseball match but my heart wasn't in it. Then Rosalie came in and sat beside me. "Hey honey!" she smiled and put her arms around me and rested her head on my chest.

"Hey Rose," I said half-heartedly. "What's wrong with you Mr. Cranky?" she chuckled looking up at me. When she saw my face her expression changed, "Emmett, what's wrong?" she asked seeming concerned. I looked straight into her eyes and she had that look, the one that Alice gave me; now I understood what Alice meant.

"I'm ok," I said trying to sound more cheerful. "Are you sure?"She asked. "Yeah!" I smiled. "That's good!" she smiled and kissed me. Usually I felt a lot of passion when kissing Rosalie but it wasn't anything compared to Alice. I did feel something, I did love her; but not like Alice.

We stayed there like that for about an hour and a half. She was watching TV but I was thinking...which was strange for me! I finally knew why Alice didn't want us being together behind everybody's back. The way that Rosalie looked at me...the love in her eyes... I couldn't stand the thought of hurting her.

That's when I realised what Alice meant; for me to think, why she wouldn't talk to me. I really needed to speak with her. I wanted her to know that I understood. "Rose, I need to go," I said gently taking her head from my chest and laying her down on the couch. "When will you be back?" she smiled. "I don't know," I replied and walked out.

I really wanted to speak with Alice; and I knew where to go, to the meadow. I went there straight away. I rushed and rushed and got there within twenty minutes. I looked into the middle and there was a small little pixie sitting there; looking quite upset.

"Alice?" I called gently. She turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Have you thought about things?" she asked me. "Yes," I replied. "Now do you know how I feel?" she asked patting the ground. I sat down beside her and that electric current began again.

"I do, the way Rosalie looked at me today; when she saw that I was upset, her concern. It nearly killed me, the thought of hurting her," "I'm sorry I may have seemed a bit hard on you," she smiled. "I understand now Alice, and I'm sorry I put you in such an awkward position before, I didn't understand," I told her.

She hugged me, the electric current flared up even stronger than before. We both held each other really tightly unable to let go. "What do we do now?" I asked. "What do you thing would be best?" she asked. "Friends?" I asked, knowing how she felt before.

"I'd only be too delighted," she smiled back giving me a kiss on the cheek. I found it hard not to kiss her back. We both pulled away from each other. "Well, um... I'll see you later," I smiled hugging her. We both struggled not to be together.

"I'll see you later so, I'm going shopping with Bella," she smiled and skipped off. Things didn't feel perfect this way...but it was better that we didn't hurt anybody. It was such a relief in a way. Also, if there were no hard feeling s we wouldn't have to worry about thinking around Edward. We still had to be careful around Jasper.

I went home and went back to Rosalie. "That was quick!" she exclaimed. Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt for being with Alice. I didn't before; I was blinded by love. The fact that I was with Alice and was happy that I was made me guilty; I was a swine!

I stayed on the couch with Rosalie for ages. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to try and love her like she loved me. Although, I knew it wouldn't work when Alice walked in. "Hey guys!" she greeted. We both smiled at each other. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. We stayed like that for a while and then we both broke the stare.

Then Carlisle came in. "Hey everyone!" he smiled. "Hey!" we all greeted in unison. "Well, I have to go," Alice said when we made eye contact again. Then Alice knocked a stack of papers that were on the desk beside her.

I jumped up off the couch and helped her immediately. We bent down picking them up, when we hit our hands off of each other's and pulled them away quickly as I picked up that electric current. Then we got up at the same time; our faces almost pressed together on the way up. We stared into each other's eyes whilst getting up slowly.

I looked behind her at Carlisle who was giving us a funny look. Then I tried handing her the sheets when she flinched back, and then when she tried to give hers to me I flinched. We didn't want to touch. We were acting really strangely.

We just put them on the table and then Carlisle spoke, "Alice, Emmett?" he began still looking at us strangely. "May I have a word with you two in my office?" he asked. I got a funny feeling in my stomach. What if he knew?

Alice and I looked at each other; she was wearing the strange worried expression as I was. "Um...sure Carlisle!" she chuckled nervously. He walked up to his office and we began up the stairs. "Do you think he knows Alice?" I asked her feeling nervous.

"I don't know Emmett, I honestly don't know," she replied glumly.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Please let me know if it was good because I honestly don't know! Thank you for all the kind reviews so far and please give reviews again! Thanks! Bye peoples!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews so far! In this chapter I'm going back to Alice's point of view. Please review...and read obviously...that would be handy! Happy reading!**

**Pain:**

We walked up to the door and I knocked on it gently. "Come in," Carlisle said calmly. We walked in, "Sit down," he told us laying his hands on two chairs. We sat down; peeking at each other out of the corner of our eyes.

"Are you two ok?" he asked. Neither of us answered, "Children, I know something's wrong, please tell me," he said kindly. "I know something's up," he added. "It's been these visions I've gotten lately," I finally said.

"What have they been about?" he asked sitting down. "I can't say..." "Emmett I know something's going on between you two, you're constantly avoiding each other and you're always acting awkward around each other," he told us. "I just want to make sure that you are ok," he added kindly.

I looked at Emmett out of the corner of my eye and he nodded slightly. "I've been having visions about Emmett and I over the last while," "What about them?" "They've been of Emmett and I...being together," I finally admitted.

"Oh," he said seeming shocked. "Has there been anything else? You two have seemed different lately...you've both been acting really strangely around each other, I can see why now but it doesn't seem complete; you also seem very upset in yourselves."

"Well, I didn't tell Emmett about them, I was disgusted by them myself. I denied having any feelings for Emmett but eventually they just got too strong. I asked Edward after he found out to see if Emmett felt the same way and Edward told me that he didn't. I was upset so I went to the meadow to be alone but Emmett was there already. We began speaking hypothetically about our love for each other and then we kissed," I told him.

"That's why you've been feeling so awkward?" "Not exactly," Emmett answered. "How do you mean?" "Well, we needed each other, we always hung out when Jasper was out...as friends...but one day we couldn't...resist each other anymore," "So you kissed again?"

"No, we made love and we were both so happy. Alice and I can't go on without each other so I suggested we see each other secretly. She said she couldn't do that to Jasper and she suggested that we wait a few days before speaking again. She told me to think about things; she wanted me to see how much Rosalie loved me and how hurt she would be."

"Well, Alice, you did the right thing, but you do know that no matter what you do people will be hurt. Make your decision wisely. I can see by the way you look at each other you are truly in love. You're only going to hurt Jasper and Rosalie eventually, don't make it any more painful," he said wearing a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks," we both said in unison. "I'll leave you two alone to talk..." he smiled and walked out. I turned to Emmett and he looked at me. "What do we do?" he asked?" he asked. "I don't know," I replied with a long sigh.

I couldn't bare the thought of hurting Jasper. I would rather go through hell than see him in pain. The fact that I knew that Jasper wouldn't put up a fight, that he'd let Emmett and I be together even though it would hurt him for me to be happy. I guess that's what was hurting me so much.

"Why don't we try and act as friends?" I asked breaking the long, monotonous silence. "I guess that would be the best thing that we could do," he smiled giving me a peck on the lips. The electric current flared up again; I managed to fight it off.

"When did you realise that you loved me?" I asked Emmett. "When you collapsed having that vision and you were screaming; it made me realise how much I care about you," he smiled slightly.

"Around the same time for me," I smiled. Then suddenly I got another vision. "Alice, I'm so sorry but I have to go," "Please no, we can work things out!" "I can't be around you, it hurts too much, I can't hurt Rosalie," Emmett replied glumly.

"I understand, but is there no other way? I need you Emmett!" I cried. "I'm sorry Alice!" a tear came from his left eye. Then suddenly I snapped out of my vision.

"Alice?" he asked worriedly but he was smiling slightly. I didn't answer; I just ran out. "Alice!" Emmett called after me running out of Carlisle's office and following me outside the front door. I was going to go to the meadow but I knew Emmett would find me there; I had to go to a place to be alone where he'd never expect to find me...La Push!

I ran there as quickly as possible. I decided to hide in the caves in the beach. No human, vampire or werewolf would disturb me there. When I got there I broke down crying. I was throwing rocks to the walls of the caves and kicking around the water trying to make my frustration subside.

The pain I felt in that vision; the fact that Emmett would leave, I couldn't let it happen. Although, there was no way I could prevent it, except one which neither of us wanted to go through with.

I sat down and thought about things for a long time; seconds changed, to minutes, minutes changed to hours and hours and hours passed. I just sat down trying to think of a way to make Emmett stay. I knew there was only one thing I could do; one thing which would kill us and the people we loved. I wasn't sure if I could endure it. Although I wasn't sure if I could endure the torture of Emmett leaving.

Time went by so slowly; now I understand what Romeo meant at the sad of Romeo & Juliet. 'Sad hours seem long'. I understood what we meant. I noticed that the night changed to day; I must've been there ages. I could feel the monster inside me saying just be with Emmett, to hell with everyone else.

Although my heart was telling me to let Emmett go and not to hurt Jasper, but it also told me not to hurt Emmett; I was torn between what to do. There was nobody I could ask, nobody I could talk to, I was so alone.

Or so I thought until I heard voices outside the cave. "Can you get a horrid smell?" somebody said. Damn it! I think they were werewolves! I could smell a load of dogs! "Yeah, it's around here somewhere," I heard another guy say, they were searching near the cave but didn't come in. "I'd say it's coming from inside the cave..." somebody said.

Crap! They were going to catch me! Oh why did I break that freaking treaty!? I heard them walking in; there were five of them. I hid behind a large rock and stopped breathing; I knew it probably wouldn't work but I had to try.

Then suddenly one jumped over the rock and grabbed me around the neck and held me to his body. "I found her! She's a vampire!" the werewolf said.

"Who are you? And why did you break the treaty?!" a rather short man asked; I'd say he was their leader; a little werewolf pack. "I'm not here to cause any harm!" I cried. "I just needed to be alone!" I cried. "Aw, the little missy wanted to be alone!" one of them said sarcastically.

"Light the fire!" their leader ordered. I screamed. "What's there to be afraid of?" another one said sarcastically. Under normal circumstances I would be able to fight them and beat them but I was too upset to even think straight.

Then one of them punched me in the face and sent me flying across the cave. I just began crying thinking that I wanted to see Emmett one last time before I die. That's the only thing I wanted at that moment.

I was picked up again and thrown over to the leader. He started looking up and down my body. "Yes, this'll do nicely, nice and small, shouldn't take too long to chop up and burn!" she laughed evilly. "Oh no you don't!" I heard a musical voice say; it was Emmett! With Jasper and Edward!

Emmett and Edward began fighting them all and Jasper took me behind a large rock to hide me; the smell of all of us would confuse them. I just couldn't take my eyes off Emmett. Jasper then walked out and obviously used his power; they all became really happy of a sudden. "We'll be off! Don't let us catch you here again!" the leader smiled and walked out.

"Thank you so much!" I cried running into Emmett's arms and he gave me a hug. I'd wanted to hold him like this for such a long time! Then I just thought of Jasper; I turned around and he looked distraught. "Jasper," I said weakly. "It's ok Alice, I know..." he sobbed.

"Jasper, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't! I didn't want to hurt you!" I cried. "Alice," he said softly calming me down. "I love you and I want you to be happy; even if it hurts me. I would rather you were with Emmett and happy than with me and unhappy," he said softly.

"Jasper, you know that I love you?" I asked. "I know," he smiled slightly putting his hand on my shoulder. "At least I have that," he smiled giving me a hug. The guilt was killing me. He was so hurt and he didn't even show it.

We all walked back; Emmett and I side by side, Edward walking on his own seeming deep in thought and Jasper on his own to the side of us. I asked Edward should I go over to Jasper but he said it would be best leave him alone.

After everything I still was happy with Emmett. I knew Jasper could get used to it eventually, as much as it hurt me but there was still one problem. We still had to tell Rosalie...

**That's it for this chapter! I will be updating as soon as I can! Thank you for reading and please review! Bye peoples!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples! Thank you for all the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! This is going to be from both Emmett's and Jasper's point of view! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!**

**The truth!**

"Emmett?" Alice said after a while breaking the boring silence on the way home. "Yeah Alice?" "How did you find me?" "After a few hours we went over to Bella's house to see if you were there; she thought that you might've gone somewhere we wouldn't disturb you, and then she thought of the treaty line.

"Wow Edward, you're right about Bella; she's so intelligent," Alice told him. "Yeah," was all he said. "What are you going to say?" she asked me. "How do you mean?" I asked her. "What are you going to say to Rosalie?" "To be honest Alice, I really don't know."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alice offered. "Don't Alice, it's better for her if they are alone," Jasper told her. Then suddenly I felt a pang of guilt hit me; I had just realised how hurt he really was. "It's ok Alice, this pain will be over soon," I whispered to her; too quietly for Edward and Jasper to hear. "I certainly hope so," she whispered back.

We walked back to the house without saying another word. Edward went up to his room without saying anything. Jasper disappeared. Carlisle and Esme came out to us. "Are you two ok?" Esme asked giving us both a hug. "As good as you would expect," I replied glumly.

"Alice; can I please speak with you for a few minutes?" Carlisle asked Alice. "Sure," she said and walked off with Carlisle. "Emmett; do you want to talk about anything?" Esme asked, she was looking me with such kind eyes; her look was of not pity but empathy, she didn't look as judgemental as Edward had.

"No thanks Esme," I sighed. "I've got other things to do," I said taking a deep sigh again. "Good look," she smiled; behind it I could see that she was torn up. She was so kind. I walked up without saying a word; counting each painful step as I got closer and closer to hurting Rosalie. I knocked on her door gently. "Who is it?" Rose asked. "It's Emmett," I said glumly.

"Come in honey!" she exclaimed with her voice picking up. I opened the door and looked at her smile. She looked so happy to see me. How was I supposed to break her heart? "Rose, I need to talk to you..." I said sadly. "Sure honey! Sit down!" she smiled patting the part of the sofa beside her.

"Rose, what am I about to tell you is going to hurt... I just want you to know that I've always loved you..." I began. She turned to me looking concerned. "Ok...just get this over with," she said shakily.

**Jasper POV**

I was torn up inside. I felt like there were thousands of little men screaming inside my head. In my heart it felt like that there were thousands of little men cutting it to shreds. I didn't know where to go or what to do; I just had to get out of that house.

I was running through forests, hills and streets trying to escape the pain but it kept catching up with me. I could feel the monster awake inside me; ordering me to go back and get Emmett out of the way, to punish him for Alice loving him; but my heart said 'no', to allow Alice happiness; even if it cost me mine.

Eventually I couldn't run away any more; the monster was fighting me to make me go back; but I couldn't, I couldn't hurt Alice. I'll never forget the moment I found out.

When she watched Emmett fighting in the cave; her fear stricken heart changed, she became truly happy. I ignored it; trying to deny what I'd just witnessed, but then she ran to Emmett, feeling truly happy in his embrace. It took all that I had to compose myself; it took all that I had not to show her how I truly felt.

I stayed in the middle of a distant forest. I needed to be away from humans. The monster inside me; I could hear it growling. I was afraid that in a blind rage I might attack some poor, innocent, unsuspecting human. Or if I went back I was afraid of killing him.

I couldn't blame him for loving her; if he loved her as much as I did then I'm glad she loved somebody like that. It's the fact that she didn't love me; the fact that I loved somebody so much and they didn't feel the same way.

At the end of the day I want her to be happy. I would go through torture just to see her smile; the rosy scent off her, the beautiful sound of the birds singing in her voice, the golden glint in her eyes which would put the stars to shame, the way she skipped happily like a beautiful little bunny, her stunning elegance which would make the swans look as elegant and beautiful as pigs, the beauty of the world when she smiled. That's one thing that I couldn't go on without. Even though I couldn't make her feel happy; I'm glad that there is someone that can.

I dreaded going back. Thinking of having to see her again; feel her guilt as she'd see me walking in the door, feel Emmett's remorse for not being able to control himself and Rosalie's world caving in on top of her after finding out that the man she loves doesn't feel the same way for her. If I ever wondered what fear was; I would've found out there.

I noticed the night turning to the morning, the morning turning to the afternoon sunshine, the afternoon shifting to twilight, the twilight changing the night. I just stayed in the one spot deep in thought. Then something struck me. Was I making Alice feel worse by my absence? She'd think that I had run away and blamed herself.

I decided to go back. I wasn't ready, I still needed to be alone; but I didn't want to hurt Alice, I had to get back. I ran frantically back to Forks, seeming to know where to go even thought I ran here randomly in a blind rage.

I decided to run this time but leave all the anger behind me. The one thing I truly wanted in life was for Alice to be happy; and she was. I was upset because she didn't love me but she was happy; and her happiness was the only thing that I wanted in the world.

**Emmett POV:**

"I knew that she would take it badly but not that badly," I said to Carlisle when we were in his office. "What happened Emmett?" "I told her that I had always loved her but recently that I had fallen for Alice. I put it as nicely as possible, her reaction threw me off guard," I said glumly.

"What did she do?" "I expected to her to scream, shout, throw things or attack me but she did none of those; she just started crying, hysterically." I said feeling a tear coming from my right eye. "What happened after that?" "She just asked me to leave her alone...that was it...she was crushed...it broke my heart... and I shattered hers to pieces."

"Have you spoken to her since?" "No...She's been in her room since," I said. "I've been up there; she won't talk to me or even Esme..." Carlisle said with shock in his voice. "I've messed up so badly... I wish I could go back... I just feel so bad for her," I sighed.

"I don't blame you. Alice is in an awful state over Jasper. He didn't come home since the night he found out," "Jasper's never been away for more than two nights before," I said trying to think where he could be. "He'll come back Emmett, he loves Alice too much, and he won't leave her like this."

"I really hope not," I sighed. "Emmett you should go out to Alice, don't feel guilty for being with her. You did the right thing being honest about it. She needs somebody to comfort her. Only you can do that," he said.

"Ok," I said getting up and leaving his office without saying another word. I went up to Alice's room and knocked on the door gently. "Please leave me alone!" she cried. "It's Emmett," I said quietly. She opened the door and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

I kissed back unable to let go. We walked over to the bed in her room (still kissing) and fell into it. The electric current was flaring like it never did before. From what felt like the weight of the world on my shoulders was lifted off just by being with Alice.

We didn't speak a word until we heard the front door opening. It was Jasper. Alice ran out the door and hid at the top of the stairs. I went behind her. "Jasper!" Esme cried giving him a hug. "You look terrible son. Are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Can I please speak with Alice?" he asked. Alice ran down the stairs. I walked off to give them some privacy. I went up to Rosalie's door to see if I could get her to at least talk. I knocked on her door gently. "Go away!" she screamed. "Rose, we need to talk. Please open the door?" I asked. "NO!" she screamed throwing something at the door. I'm guessing the anger was there now.

I walked back to my room glumly until I heard another knock when I got to the door; I walked in but peeped my head out to see who it was. Edward? "Rosalie, please let me in?" Edward asked. Then I heard the door open. Rosalie just hugged Edward without even saying a word.

It was the first time that I had seen her in two days. I saw the face of a truly broken hearted, miserable vampire.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to do the next chapter from Edward's point of view so we will get an insight to how Rosalie is feeling. Thank you for all the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! I'll update as soon as I can! Bye peoples! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! I hope you liked the last chapter! This one is from Edward's point of view and I hope you enjoy it! Although, it will be rather short; I'm just writing it so we can see how Rosalie feels. Thank you for all the kind reviews so far and please review again! Happy reading!**

**The Truth Comes Out:**

Rosalie just opened the door and threw her arms around me. I've never seen a face that was in so much pain. Her face was soaked from tears, she was wearing no makeup and she just looked so helpless. I was holding her up in my arms; she couldn't hold herself up. She was crushed.

"Rosalie, are you ok?" I asked her. "How am I supposed to be!?" she cried again. "Oh Rose!" I said and hugged her a little bit harder. "Can I please come in Rose? Please talk to me, you can't stay locked in there forever. A part of her wanted to invite me in; I could read it in her mind, but she didn't offer.

I just looked into her eyes; she looked so helpless. Like the first night she was changed into a vampire. She looked lost. "Rosalie, let me come in; I know you want to talk," I said smiling at her. She didn't reply; she just walked in letting me either go in or walk away.

I walked in and locked the door; Rosalie was sitting on her sofa and I sat beside her. We sat there quietly for a few minutes before speaking. "How's Emmett?" she asked finally breaking the awkward, monotonous silence. "Upset over hurting you...don't mind him Rose! How are you?"

"Getting there..." she said glumly. "I just don't know what to say... how do you feel right now?" "Like I've the weight of the world on my shoulders. Emmett warned me that he was going to hurt but I didn't think to that extent." _I wonder did he ever love me at all. _

"He loved you Rosalie; all along and he still does. But this thing with Alice..." I trailed off. "How's Jasper?" "He took it pretty hard. He's speaking with Alice as we speak..." "Should I talk to Emmett?" "Only when you feel ready; don't ask me, wait until you actually want to." "Thanks Edward." She smiled.

"That's what I like to see!" I said. She chuckled slightly. "How did you not get angry Rose? No offense but you seem to use anger as a reflex reaction." "Shock mostly. I saved Emmett because he reminded me of Henry. I lost Henry when I was changed into a vampire...he was a lovely little kid, Emmett was like a symbol of my lost humanity...and I loved him obviously."

"What do you mean by the whole Henry thing?" "I lost my humanity through tragic circumstances; it was taken away from me painfully and without any choice. I love Emmett; he's like the symbol of my humanity. He's been taken away from me tragically and without me having any control over it."

"I understand," I told her putting my arm around her. "Thank you for listening Edward; I couldn't tell any of this to anybody else," she smiled at me. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" I asked. "Not especially...it was just that it brought back so many painful memories..." she told me.

"Rosalie; don't let two ex-lovers of yours destroy your life. Royce and his mates beat you, raped you and left you to die, they aren't worth worrying about. Emmett was just...cruel. I know this was beyond his control but he isn't half the person you are. Don't let two stupid men who aren't even in your league hurt you." I smiled at her.

"Edward... I used to wonder what Bella saw in you... I really understand now. You're so deep and thoughtful," she chuckled. "Why thank you!" I smiled. _He's right so why am I still feeling so upset? _"What do you think is hurting you?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot you can read minds," she said still sounding sad but had perked up. "Rose, don't bottle things up... let it all out," I told her. "I'm a little jealous. I've tried so hard over the years to please Emmett... I assumed that he loved me...Alice doesn't even have to try and he falls at her feet. I know that sounds shallow but..." she trailed off.

"I don't blame you. If Bella suddenly went off to Mike Newton...well no, he tries...if she went off with Eric for no apparent reason I know that I'd be feeling hurt too. I understand how you feel and you're not shallow or a cow for thinking like that," I assured her.

"Thank you so much Edward," she smiled looking into my eyes and I looked into hers. I gave her a peck on the lips and walked to the door and opened it. "Please come out soon?" I smiled. "Sure," she smiled.

That was one of the most amazing conversations I ever had. I felt something so deep for Rosalie. It was much deeper than friendship but it wasn't romantic. I felt like she was a true best friend. I saw another side to her.

She wasn't as shallow and selfish as I used to think. I realised why and I feel like I just got to know her so much better. I hated to see her in pain. I cared about her in a way I've never cared about anybody before. I felt like that I had to make her feel better. She was truly like a sister to me now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples! Thank you for the kind reviews so far! Please keep them coming! Sorry that the last chapter was rather short and disappointing! It wasn't meant to be a part of the actual story. It was just that I wanted Rosalie and Edward to develop a bond and also to show you how Rosalie truly feels. Also I wanted to show that even though they don't get on that they do care about each other. Anyway, this is from Alice's point of view. Happy reading!**

**A Happy Ending:**

I was so relieved when Jasper came home. I was petrified on what he might have tried to do. I realised that when Emmett and I first told him that he held back on how he truly felt. When he came back he told me how he felt.

Carlisle suggested that Emmett and I discuss what we intend to do in the future. We didn't know what to do. Rosalie had been so hurt and Jasper was crushed although he didn't let on. Edward read his mind for me and told me that Jasper hadn't even started getting over us.

"Things are just so awkward," I said to Emmett. "I know honey," he said glumly. "I just feel so awkward being with you around Rosalie and Jasper. I know they seem less angry or upset but I can see by them that they're still crushed. "Do you think they'll ever get through this?" he asked.

"I don't know, I feel so guilty being with you but it feels so right, every time we hold hands or make physical contact and Rose or Jazz see they either look away awkwardly or have to leave the room. I don't want Jasper to have to live like that." "I don't want Rosalie to have to either," he sighed.

"What if we got Esme to build us a house?" I suggested. "Huh?" he replied. "If Esme built us a house we could live there together, feel comfortable around each other, visit here a lot obviously and it may help Jasper and Rosalie to get through this," I suggested.

"I guess that could work," he smiled. "Wow! Emmett! I can see it now! It's so cool! There's a games room and a really cool, modern sitting room and a massive wardrobe bigger than the one here filled with clothes (well, more than I have already) and our room is yellow!" I screamed.

"Wow! I've just seen more of it!" I started when Emmett interrupted, "Calm down Alice, let's just ask Esme to design it and you can discuss all of this boring stuff later on!" he laughed.

I must say that things seemed to get much better when we moved out. Emmett and I could be together without feeling guilty, Jasper and Rosalie didn't have to see us together all the time and besides, we were over with the family most of the time anyway.

The years went by and things were starting to get better. Emmett and I were extremely happy and made our relationship public, Jasper and Rosalie seemed to be comfortable enough around us so things probably worked out for the best. I was truly happy with life.

_**5 years later:**_

"Wow Rosalie! You look great! You're going to put the bride to shame!" I exclaimed. She chuckled, "Well, it was the most expensive one in the shop!" "Bella! Come out here! We want to see you in the dress!" I called. She walked out looking absolutely fantastic.

She no longer blushed since Edward had changed her and she didn't fall either. "How do I look?" she asked. "Great!" I exclaimed. "Wonderful," Rosalie said. "Where's little Nessie gone to?!" Rosalie laughed. Little Renesme came out of the dressing room and ran over to Rosalie giving her a hug.

"Wow she looks amazing!" I exclaimed. "Why wouldn't she?" Rosalie laughed picking up Renesme. Renesme was laughing up in Rosalie's arms. Rosalie had really bonded with her; I guess that's what helped her get over Emmett and I. "Flowers!" Renesme called.

"Yes honey we'll get you flowers in a few minutes!" laughed Bella. "I want flowers now or I'll tell everyone that you're vampires!" she said. We all started laughing. "Nobody will believe you!" I laughed. "What about the bite marks?" she laughed.

"We can lie about those!" I laughed once again. "Smart little thing isn't she?" a male voice said. It was Jasper. "You look absolutely wonderful girls," he laughed. Jasper had also gotten through Emmett and I. A part of him was still upset but I was happy so he was able to move on.

"You're looking great," I smiled at him. "You too," he smiled giving me a hug. "Alice, about what happened a few years ago, I want to apologise and give you my full blessing. I am so happy for you two," he smiled. "Thanks Jasper," I smiled.

Then it was time to get out to the wedding service. I double checked all of the bridesmaids dresses and little Renesme's dress. Renesme was the flower girl. When everything was in order we headed outside the door of the church. Carlisle was giving me away. Rosalie was my maid of honour and Bella was my other bridesmaid.

As we walked up the isle I was awe struck. So many people turned up, the nomads, all of the clans, the Delains and so many of Carlisle's friends. Then I looked up at the altar and there was Emmett; standing there with a ridiculous grin on his face. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

I actually noticed that the Delains got a new member. Supposedly her name was Llana. I noticed that she was looking over at Jasper a lot. I started laughing on the way up. When I got up to the altar Carlisle left my side and Emmett took me by the hands.

We both looked at Jasper and Rosalie and they looked truly happy; which was great. I noticed that Jasper was peeking out of the corner of his eye at that Llana girl. I was laughing. I was so happy that he had gotten over all of this. Emmett had asked him to be best man.

As we went through our wedding vows tears kept coming from my eyes. I got so totally over emotional! Every time that I looked past Emmett to Jasper; Jasper was laughing. It was amazing how much things had changed. I used to always expect to marry Jasper, but I was up here with Emmett; and truly happy. When Emmett and I said I do we kissed and I looked at Jasper who was truly happy; I turned around to Rosalie who hugged me and wished me the best of luck.

Then we went to the party which was at our house. Rosalie offered to set up the living room for the party so I could be surprised but I reminded her that I could see what I was planning so she helped me to surprise Emmett.

The party was amazing. I met so many people that were just so much fun! I was hoping that perhaps there would be people there that might catch Rosalie's or Jasper's eyes. Well, I wasn't disappointed!

**Rosalie POV:**

A few years ago this was one day that I would've been dreading. Strangely enough I was over all of that pain and happy for them. When Renesme was born it gave me someone else to care about; I'd always wanted to be a mother but godmother would've had to do.

Emmett and Alice had started the first dance, all but a few of us being on the dance floor. Then Carlisle came over with a big smile on his face breaking the monotony. "Rosalie, there's somebody I'd like you to meet," Carlisle said. I got up and followed him.

"Who are they?" I asked on the way. "This guy's name is Harold. He's related to somebody you knew many years ago," "Who is he related to!?" I demanded. "I'll let you see for yourself. You'll get the resemblance immediately. I had no idea who he was talking about; until I saw him.

He was tall, much toned figure, slightly muscular; he had chocolate brown eyes, large dimples, a beautifully innocent smile and brown curly hair. "Henry?" I whispered to myself. Carlisle came back over, "He's Henry's grandson," he smiled. I couldn't speak.

I looked at Harold. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen; he was human but still beautiful. I felt an electric current when I looked at him; the whole place seemed to black out when I looked at him. It was then I realised what true love was.

"I'm Rosalie," I smiled. "Hey Rosalie, I'm Harold, I understand that you know my grandfather?" "Vaguely," I smiled. Jasper spoke to me but too quietly for me to hear; "He feels the same way for you as you do for him," I started smiling; almost laughing. "What's funny?" he smiled.

"No, I'm just thinking about something funny!" I chuckled. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. "I'd love to!" I smiled walking over to the dance floor. He took my hand and twirled me around before holding me to his body. The electric current spiralled out of control.

"You're very cold," he said. "I was just helping with the ice," I lied. "Oh," he said. "You're such a graceful dancer Rosalie," he said after a few minutes. "I've been dancing for years," I laughed. "How long is that then?" "Quite a while," I laughed.

We kept dancing and he didn't seem to be getting tired. A slow song finally came on and he pulled me closer to him. Our lips were about an inch apart. I was enjoying the smell of his breath. "You're breath smells so good Rose," he laughed giving me a further pang of his breath. "So does yours," I smiled.

We stayed silent for a few moments. "I know this is going to sound stupid Rose but I think I'm in love with you," he said showing no emotion. "I know this won't sound stupid then when I say I'm in love with you too," I smiled.

He leaned in closer to me and caught my lips with his. I kissed him carefully; making sure that I didn't get too rough. It was gentle and seemed to go on forever. He caressed my face up and down with his warm hand. I was enjoying listening to the beat of his heart racing out of all control.

Then he pulled back. "I change my statement from earlier. I am in love with you," he smiled. "Then there's something that I need to talk to you about," "What is that?" he asked. "We're vampires," I said. "I know. Carlisle told me," he said.

"You aren't freaked out and you believe him?" I laughed. "Not really; if it means I get to spend eternity with you then what's there to freak out about?" he asked. I thought it was a dream and then I realised that I don't sleep.

"I need to get over to my friends," he said. "Sure," I smiled and he walked off. Emmett came running up to me. "Rosalie and Harold sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be!" Emmett began to sing. I started laughing. "Oh shut up!" I exclaimed.

Then Carlisle came over to me. "I'm glad you're happy now," he smiled. "Thank you so much Carlisle but why did you tell him about us? What if he told?" "I had decided to tell him and I checked with Alice how he would react. She saw him as one of us; and extremely happy to be one of us so have no reservations about changing him," Carlisle said softly.

"When do I change him?" I asked. "Soon," Carlisle smiled and walked off. I looked around in disbelief. I was at Emmett's wedding when I was not the bride but was so happy and I'm so happy for them, I fell in love with Henry's grandson who would be with me for eternity. I was so happy. Happier than I've ever been.

**Jasper POV:**

Wow, Alice looks so beautiful and Emmett looks great. They both look so happy, happier than I've seen them in a long time. Strangely enough I was happy; not just for Alice being happy but for Emmett as well. I just felt so happy that they were together; even though I was still alone.

Rosalie was truly happy for the first time in a very long time. From the moment that she saw Harold her life changed; perhaps bringing back a slight bit of her humanity. Esme had also cheered up; she was very down for about three years with the whole situation; one of us always being sad.

As I looked around at my family everyone was happy, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella, Emmett and Alice, Rosalie and Harold and then there was just me. I was the only one on my own but I didn't want anything to change.

Although, there is a girl here who has caught my eye. Her name is Llana who has recently joined the Delains. She was beautiful but not the same as Alice. Perhaps eventually I may grow to love somebody else but for the moment I was content with being alone.

It gave you a chance to think; to get to know who you truly are and realise about the important things in life. I realised that you didn't need love or romance. You just needed a family and a happy one.

"Ok everyone! Group photo of the Cullens!" somebody shouted. It was the photographer. I ran over and we all were together. All the Cullens with smiles on their faces. "Rosalie, why don't you bring over Harold?" I asked her. "Really?" she smiled. "If you love him then he's one of us," Edward smiled. She ran over and got him.

We all faced the camera smiling; not because of the photo, but because we were really happy. After the photos were taken Harold got down on one knee. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I know we don't know each other very well, but there's one thing I do know; I love you and want to be with you forever.

Will you do me the great honour of consenting to be my wife?"

I picked up Rosalie's feelings. They went from truly happy to truly ecstatic; she started crying. "I'd love to!" she screamed and gave him a hug. We all cheered and left them alone. I looked around and spotted Llana.

What the hell?! I thought. "Hey there! I'm Jasper! Would you like to dance?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled; her golden eyes twinkling from the disco lights. "Sure I'd love to," she replied. I led her to the dance floor. I looked over at Alice and we both smiled. Who knows? Maybe every tragedy has a happy ending...

_**The End**_

**Well, that's it for this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and thanks for reading! Bye peoples!**


End file.
